Bone Shaker
Description The Bone Shaker is a Hot Wheels Original Design. It is an extremely famous and popular Hot Wheels casting, originally available only as an open-roof piece, but later also available in closed-roof versions. Mattel created a life-size version of it as well. Video Game Appearances * Hot Wheels: Beat That! * Hot Wheels: Track Attack * Rocket League, alongside the Twin Mill III. For more information, see the Bone Shaker's Rocket League Wiki article. * Forza Motorsport 6 and Forza Horizon 3, via the Hot Wheels Car Pack and the Hot Wheels Expansion DLC packs, respectively. For more information, see the Bone Shaker's Forza Motorsport Wiki article. * Asphalt 8: Airborne, introduced in the Hot Wheels Update. For more information, see the Bone Shaker's Asphalt Wiki article. Versions The Bone Shaker has been released in the following versions: Closed Roof Versions This Bone Shaker casting was re-tooled and features a closed roof and no rear side windows. It also has a 2-rivet base, compared to the original that used a hooked rear. Special "The Joker" Edition The Bone Shaker has come out in the following versions: Code 2 Versions The Bone Shaker has come out in the following Code 2 versions: 1/50 scale versions The Bone Shaker has come out in the following 1/50 scale versions: 2006-card From the back of the 2006-card: Fun Facts: Did you know that the 100 models in the 2004 First Editions™ series is the greatest number of new Hot Wheels® models introduced in one year to date? Notes *All Custom Classics 2007-images are from www.hotwheelsbr.com (2007). *All Custom Classics 2008-images are from www.hotwheelsbr.com (2008). Gallery Image:Bone_Shaker_-_TT_-_M8752.jpg|From Truckin' Transporter (M8752) Image:BoneS06LF.jpg|2006 FE Light Brown Version Image:BoneShakersSix.jpg|All the Series 3 Classics versions Image:BoneShaBluLF.jpg|Series 3 Classics Image:BSPinkRF.jpg|Series 3 Classics Image:BSkkPurpleLF.jpg|Kar Keepers Purple Version Image:Bone Shaker - sELECTIONS.jpg|2007 sELECTIONS Series version Image:2BoneCrushers.JPG|Bone Shaker with the Monster Jam version of Bone Shaker Image:Bone Shake Joker.jpg|Bone Shaker Special "The Joker" edition Image:Zzsx (2).jpg Image:IMG_2852.jpg|BONE SHAKER Image:$_58-2 2.JPG|2009 Lucky Limted 13 red by bone shaker Image:$_58-2.JPG|Lucky Limited 13s green by bone shaker Image:$_58.JPG|Lucky Limited 13s purple by Bone Shaker Image:case-design-final-hotwheels.jpg|Employee Limited USB team hot wheels blue Bone Shaker Image:$T2eC16RHJGYE9nooh7!oBR3zYHfV(w~~60_57.JPG|2009 custom car show Japan convention Image:07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker rt.JPG|07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker rt Image:12-180 Boneshaker Black closersz.jpg|2012 HW Racing #10 black. Image:07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker lT.JPG|07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker lt Image:07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker rf.JPG|07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker rf Image:07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker lf.JPG|07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker lf Image:B&M FINDS 004.JPG|181 2013 Super Treasure Hunt Bone Shaker. real rider ( Malaysia) Image:Shinra Bone Shaker.JPG Image:Boneshaker.png|Bone Shaker Was Playable In Hot wheels Track Attack. Image:456.jpg Image:12272800_906170682786119_1057846157_n.jpg|Indonesia Mail in "IndoMart" 2015 Image:1b29364c-b00b-47c4-869b-2e8044111fc5.jpg|The Bone Shaker in Forza Motorsport 6. Image:Bone_Shaker_-_14_Truckin_Transporters_wRoadRoller_600pxOTD.jpg Image:4m.JPG Image:7m.JPG Image:6m.JPG Image:8m.JPG Image:2m.JPG Image:1m.JPG Image:rr4r.JPG Image:rr3r.JPG Image:rr2r.JPG Image:rr1r.JPG Image:Bone Shaker - Racing 10 - 12 - 1.jpg|Bone Shaker - Racing 10 - 12 - 1 Image:Bone Shaker - Racing 10 - 12 - 2.jpg|Bone Shaker - Racing 10 - 12 - 2 Image:Bone Shaker - Racing 10 - 12 - 3.jpg|Bone Shaker - Racing 10 - 12 - 3 Image:Bone Shaker-0.jpg|Forza Horizon 3 Image:2012 HW Racing_Bone Shaker_180-247.jpg Image:2007 HW Bone Shaker from Hot Wheels pirates.JPG|2007 HW Bone Shaker from Hot Wheels Pirates Image:Bone Shaker (Bla) DareD 7 - 17 - 1.png|Bone Shaker (Bla) DareD 7 - 17 Official Image:Bone Shaker (Bla) DareD 7 - 17 Cx.jpg|Bone Shaker (Bla) DareD 7 - 17 Cx Image:Bone Shaker - Wild M 2 - 16 Art.jpg|Bone Shaker - Wild M 2 - 16 Art Image:Bone Shaker - Wild M 2 - 16 - 2.jpg|Bone Shaker - Wild M 2 - 16 Official 2017-04-08 13.13.23.jpg|Custom Bone Shaker from Pariah Customs 2017-05-04 15.34.29.jpg|Custom Bone Shaker on M2 wheels, from Pariah Customs 2017-07-09 11.24.52.jpg|Custom Bone Shaker with a '60s feeling shifter, by Pariah Customs 2018 Bone Shaker_Black.jpg|2018 Bone Shaker_Black 3/10 External Links *2006 First Editions: BONE SHAKER *Truckin’ Transporters: BONE SHAKER w/ Road Roller *HW Mild to Wild: BONE SHAKER *Peanuts Series: BONE SHAKER Category:2006 First Editions Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:Truckin' Transporters Category:Treasure Hunts Category:Kar Keepers Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:Hot Wheels Playable Cars Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Since '68 Series Category:Team Hot Wheels High-Speed Wheel